Heat haze Days: Binding Fate
by HibaKyo18
Summary: She knew the day was repeating, but it was necessary to save him / He couldn't withstand it, seeing her death repeated over and over again / He would do anything to save him / She wouldn't let them escape the string of fate. My version of Heat-Haze Days / Kagerou Days. Mind to R n R? :


**A/N: **Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please don't be hard on me, ne? I'm sorry for all the mistakes that occur. By the way, this is based by the song heat haze days or Kagerou Deizu. I know there are already fanfics based on it, but I want to know if my version is good or not. :) Please note that this won't be entirely based on it, I might change few parts.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid or Heat-haze days.

**Warning: **possible typo(s), grammar errors

* * *

The boy crouched on the ground, arms wrapping around the limp body in his embrace. Warm tears escaping his eyes as he screamed out for help. Red blood gushing out from the girl's broken frame, forming a puddle of blood below his shoes and smearing red his clothes. Though he had known that it was already too late for her, he screamed out her name in vain, refusing to accept her death.

Standing near the traffic light was a hooded figure of black dressed boy. Beneath the swarm of people, he gazed with empty eyes at the scene.

"This is all real."

* * *

Len stared at his i-Phone, it showed the date of August the 15th at the time of 12.30 in the afternoon. He gazed up on the sky, it was at the season of summer and the weather was incredibly nice. The sun was shining dazzlingly with sickening rays as he wiped off sweat from his temple.

"Isn't it hot today?" he turned to saw his best friend, Rui Kagene, sitting on a swing next to his own. Having nothing else to do, Len decided to spoke with her.

"What do you expect? It is summer," he said as he put his i-Phone inside his jacket's pocket.

"But you know, Len…" Rui murmured as she softly patted the black cat on her lap. "I kind of hate summer." Len raised his eyebrows in question at the girl. Realizing this, Rui just blinked a few times and smiled brightly, throwing off the topic completely.

"It's nothing," she said as they walked out from the park, with her cradling the black cat on her arms. Len watched curiously as she seemed to be so affectionate of the cat, figuring from how careful she handled it. But suddenly the cat jumped off from the girl's embrace and ran away to the other side of the road.

"Ah wait!" Rui shouted as she pursued the cat. Len just stood there, watching as she chased after the black cat. He watched as Rui stepped her shoe on the road and the traffic light has suddenly changed into a glaring sharp red light. His eyes widened and he immediately ran to her, but by the time he realized it was too late.

"Rui!" The girl turned at the calling of her name. What met her though was a truck, jumped out of nowhere and suddenly struck her. Len watched in horrify as the girl's deafening scream echoed to his mind and red blood sprayed from her broken body.

The girl's scent now intermingled with the metal scent of red blood that coloring the road and Len's clothes. He put a hand on his mouth and nose, the scent was choking his senses. Len closed his eyes tight, the scent… and the figure of Rui's bloodied form was too much for him to bear. _It's horrible._

"Don't turn away your eyes," a voice suddenly said. Len slowly turned up my head and his eyes quickly widened, upon seeing a black dressed boy with features matching _him_. That boy stood at the previous place where the cat was, and he was _smiling,_ as if the bloodied scene was nothing for him.

"Because this is all real." Len felt that his vision suddenly became blurry. It was as if the heat haze was shadowing his eyes when he saw the other boy smiled and waved at him, saying something incomprehensible as he died out into unconsciousness.

"_Be sure to remember, because this hasn't ended yet."_

* * *

Rei looked up, his blank eyes was staring at the countless ticking clock in front of him. His eyes wandering around until it stopped at one clock. The clock has stopped moving, no more ticking sound was coming out from it.

"One death," he muttered as he put his hand on the clock and smeared it red with blood.

"More deaths until he's saved."

* * *

Len abruptly opened his eyes. The irritation sound of the clock ticking woke him up. Waking up on his bed, he glanced at the clock, _what time is it now?_

Checking on the i-Phone, the date and time showed August the 14th at sometime past 12 in the morning. The boy looked out from the window, recalling the awfully annoying sound of crickets outside. It was another day of summer.

Staring blank at the bright blue sky outside, Len came remember the black boy he saw before. _Was it real? Or is it just a dream?_ With unanswered thoughts in the head, Len took off from the house, walking to the direction of the park. As the heating sun rays hit him, the last words he heard from the black boy came into his mind.

"_Don't turn away your eyes."_

"_Because this is all real."_

Sitting at one of the swings in the park, he saw Rui sitting at the swing next to his, cradling a black cat on her lap. A strange feeling of déjà vu immediately hit him. It was strange, yesterday he dreamed of walking in this exact same park.

Walking out from the park, Rui cradled the cat on her arms with Len walking by her side. Just like before, _like what he thought was a dream,_ the cat leaped off from the girl's arms and ran to the road.

"Ah, wait!" Len froze. It was just the same as he dreamed. The sight of Rui's broken body and mingled scents of her body and sprayed blood came into his mind. _What if it wasn't a dream?_

"_Because this is all real."_

He didn't know what came into him, but he instinctively reached out his hand to caught Rui's arm, stopping her on her track to run after the cursed cat. Rui looked at him with questioning eyes as if asking 'what's wrong with you?'… He didn't know, he seriously didn't understand himself. But he knew, as he recalled the memories of her death that he was _scared_, afraid that the same thing would happen again. _Like what he has seen before._

"Why don't we go home now?" Len said glumly. If that was real then he would make sure that it won't happen again. Getting no objection from the girl, Len led them to walk to their home, using another pathway. _It should be alright now…_

…_Right?_

But as they walked off from the pathway, people around them, those who surrounding them were looking to the sky, pointing up with mouths opened. Len realized them, but he knew not of the danger nearing him.

From afar, the black cat was watching every scene. Rui closed her eyes as she knew what to come, and she prepared herself.

_I won't let you die._

In a second she quickly moved forward and pushed Len back away, at that moment, metal poles dropped down from the sky. Len's eyes widened as the poles pierced through her petite frame, right below the chest. Once again, Rui's traumatizing scream echoed through his eardrums and the wind chimes as if mocking him. Blood was gushing out from her, coloring the ground with the color of red.

_Not…again…_ a voice echoing in Len mind. _NOT AGAIN!_ He silently screamed as he reached out to Rui's pierced body. Amidst the unnatural tragedy scene, a voice was saying,

"This isn't a dream." Len felt a hand pushed him back away and he saw the black boy once again reappearing in front of him. Smiling with the same blank eyes he gave him before.

"This is all real," the boy said as his smile grew wider. The shimmering heat suddenly struck Len, as he felt his vision became blurry once again. He glanced at Rui and he thought he saw her smile before he faint.

Rui stared as the boy drowned into unconsciousness. Despite the stinging pain she felt and the feel of death nearing, she smiled.

"This is for the best." _I will take away your death._

* * *

Len abruptly opened his eyes wide, sweating all over and breathing hard. The image of Rui's pierced body and the sprayed red blood was still implanted in his mind.

"A dream?" he muttered as he woke up from his bed. He recalled the black boy whose name he didn't know smiling at him.

"_This isn't a dream."_ Acting on impulse, Len quickly jumped off from the bed and grabbed his jacket before running off from his house to the park. At the park, Rui was already there, sitting on the same swing she was before, minus the black cat on her lap. Seeing him, she waved.

"Ohayou!" she said smiling. Len ignored the greeting and quickly took her arm.

"Quickly!" he shouted as he pulled her with him as he ran. "Eh?" Rui responded in confusion. Len ran as fast as he could, away from the road and the pathway where the previous tragedy occurred. He wouldn't let Rui die again; he wouldn't let her…to die right in front of his eyes again!

_I don't want her to die!_ Len's voice echoed strongly inside his mind as he led Rui running on the stairway to the overpass. It should be safe on there…right? But by the time he reached the overpass, a familiar voice said to him,

"It's pointless." Len's eyes widened as he turned to saw the black boy leaning on the overpass's fence. _If he's here, then Rui will—!_

Just as Len thought of it, Rui's shoes suddenly slipped before she reached the overpass. Time felt like slowing down, as Len watched the girl's body falling down the stair and crashed to the ground.

"U-UWAAAAAA!" Len screamed as the now familiar scent of blood sprayed from her, coloring everything once again in the color of red crimson.

* * *

She died by a knife. She died by a scissor. She died by fire. Myriad scenes of Rui's deaths passed through his mind, in each and every one he couldn't do anything but watch as the black boy appeared and smiling when death welcomed Rui.

_Is this dark tragedy only repeated to me?_

_Is the time continuously repeated itself?_

Len covered his ears and clutching his head. _I don't care anymore; I just couldn't stand seeing your body turned like that!_ He screamed as tears forming out from his eyes.

* * *

Len's face looked glum as he walked beside Rui. Countless times have the deaths happened in one dark world after another, each one plunders away as he black out in the sneering heat haze. This cycle has repeated for decades, he has realized it by now.

_In this kind of cliché story_, he thought as he looked up, seeing Rui ran to the road like in the same first scene of her death he experienced. "There would be only one ending." Beyond this repeating summer days, it has to be exist. _And I will found it._

He stared at Rui. He remembered those days he spent with her. He remembered that particular winter day, when they first met each other. He remembered those smiles they shared every time. He realized now, just how grateful he should be...to spent normal days with her.

"I will end this," Len muttered. _And not with your life._ He suddenly pushed Rui aside and jumped into the street, knowing what would come to him. Rui's eyes widened in shock as Len smiled to her before the truck slammed right to his body.

Pain struck him as blood splashed out from his twisted body. The color of red was reflected on Rui's eyes like blurry images. _But it wasn't hers now,_ he thought. _But mine._

Rui put her hand on her mouth as tears beginning to form on her eyes. Beside her, Len saw the black boy watching him in shock.

"See what happens," Len said. Rei's eyes widened as he saw Len smiled; that exact same smile when he saw the boy saving him from his death, when the heat-haze said to him that it was all real… Tears unconsciously running down his cheeks, as he came to remember the painful memories he had.

_This is what you'd call a regular summer day._ Amidst the blurring vision and stinging pain he felt, Len turned his head, watching as tears running down Rui's cheeks. Suddenly a figure of yellow dressed girl appeared beside her, clenching her fists as she watched him with blank eyes.

"But something has come to an end today," she said. Len could only widen his eyes before the unconsciousness filled him.

_It ended._

* * *

Rin leaned her cheek on the wall, where yellow clocks were coloring the black background. None of the clock was still ticking, it has come to every one of its stop and each one of them was broken. Rin's blank eyes stopped against one clock, the only clock that hasn't broken.

"But has finally stopped ticking," she muttered as she rubbed the yellow stained clock.

"This is your last death, Len," she said. "In the end, it's your fate to die." The girl raised her hand and smashed it, breaking the yellow stained clock to pieces.

* * *

The date was showing August the 14th, a black haired girl awoke upon her bed with tears staining down her cheeks as she leaned her head on the window.

"I failed again this time too…" she said as she cradled a white cat on her lap. Beside her, Rin stood near the bed, looking down on her with her blank eyes and smiled.

"This is fate."

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Bad? Good? Horrible? Please review to let me know, ne? :) And please tell is I should continue this, because surely there are parts that kept mystery by me :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
